Raceways are generally arranged to be fixed to a support structure and to provide one or more channels for holding power or data carriers such as pipes, cables or wires. The power or data carriers may be tied or otherwise bound together in bundles before being housed in the raceway and may also be fixed within the raceway. Thus the raceway supports the power and data carriers with respect to the support structure and may also provide some further physical protection or shielding of the supported power and data carriers.